Originality
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Dedicated to Fly Fox. Mulder and Scully and notice that nothing's original. Happy reading Fly Fox


_**Originality**_

_**This is a story in response who was nice enough to leave a review on my Mulder Changes William story. Since the reviewer didn't see fit to leave a signed review, I'm responding the only way I know how. In the review I've been accused of posting an unoriginal story. Well this kind, well thought out review was left unsigned with the name Fly Fox… Original name… Ha ha.**_

Scully looked over at Mulder who was working hard on the computer. Occasionally the silence was broken by a snigger or a scoff. Finally, Scully had had enough and decided to press for answers. "Alright, Mulder. I'll bite," the redheaded woman looked up. "What's got you going like that?"

"I've been looking over our case files over the years, Scully. You realize that we've actually done nothing original on the X-Files," he leaned back in the chair.

"Isn't the whole X-File original?" Scully raised her eyebrows.

"Night Stalker ring a bell, Scully? But also then you have Friday the 13th. They're out there investigating paranormal stuff. The cases… Don't get me wrong, the cases are interesting… But hardly an original concept amongst them," Mulder sighed as he played with a ball of paper. "Take for instance… Our first case. Missing teenagers in a forest. That wasn't the first time that happened, was it?" Mulder asked. "What about Ellins Air Force Base. Government experimenting on UFO technology. Hardly anything new," Mulder shrugged.

"How about Alien Baseball players? You know you taught me some tips," Scully said.

"Battlestar Galactica done that. The alien 'super kids' win to save the baseball camp for underprivileged kids," Mulder answered.

"Black Oil," Scully suggested.

"Looks like infected blood from the movie "The Thing," Don't you think?" Mulder asked.

"Robert Modell," Scully put forth.

"The force is strong with that one. Being able to influence one's will onto another… Does Star Wars ring a bell?" Mulder asked triumphantly.

"How about your favorite one. The guy who could control fire?" Scully pointed out with a laugh.

"Spontaneous Human Combustion… The movie," Mulder said flatly. "Of course it's not exactly the same. The guy in the movie couldn't control fire like that," he added.

"Well you could be right… But what brought this on?" Scully decided to give up on that argument. "But what about the woman who claimed she was living the same day over and -," Scully interrupted her own questioning.

"Groundhog Day," Mulder said quickly. "What brought this on? I was reading this thing called fanfiction. You know they write about us, Scully?" Mulder asked.

"Really?" Scully raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah… Just reading a review on this silly Mulder changes William story," Mulder said. "A reviewer using the very original Fly Fox name has accused this writer of being unoriginal. Don't get me wrong, the story is completely unoriginal. But hear this…"

_This just makes me feel dead on the inside..._

_Why bother posting stories about all this unoriginal content?  
You could so something productive with your life...  
Like hanging out with friends.  
Getting a girlfriend.  
Planting a tree.  
Donating money to the hungry.  
Getting a girlfriend.  
Thinking before you post stories with ideas stolen from someone else.  
Reading a real book.  
Curing Cancer.  
Getting a girlfriend.  
Trying to think for the first time in your life.  
or even...  
Getting a girlfriend_

_So many things you could do besides wasting everyone's time with second rate,  
poorly written garbage.  
Do the internet a favor and just stop posting stories forever..._

"This makes me laugh," Mulder said after he finished laughing. "He's having a go at someone for being unoriginal while repeating him self several times," Mulder laughed once again. "I wonder if Fly Fox realizes how stupid it sounds. Fly Fox must think relatively high of Fictionnaire if he thinks Fic can cure cancer when highly educated scientists can't do it," Mulder said as he tried not to laugh again.

Scully thought for a moment. "Fly Fox mustn't realize it sounds stupid. Maybe that can be our brand new X-File," she giggled slightly.

"Hmm, maybe," Mulder responded.

* * *

_**A/N: I could've responded in a PM if you left a signed review Fly Fox. How do you know I don't donate to any charity? What would you class as a real book? I read true crime, true stories, Stephen King, Judy Nunn, Tom Clancy. I read autobiographies as well.**_

_**Hell, maybe you think Twilight, New Moon is more original… ha ha.**_

_**Plant a tree? I'm a gardener. I plant, prune, weed.**_

_**Who did I 'steal' this idea from? If you accuse me of stealing the idea, you have to accuse other people including Carter of stealing ideas.**_

_**Curing Cancer? Well thank you for thinking I have the skills to even know where to begin finding a cure.**_

_**For someone who's so high on originality… How come you repeat getting a girlfriend.**_

_**Trying to think for the first time in my life? Sorry that you've only read one story of mine that I wrote when I was in a silly mood.**_

_**Stop posting stories forever? Ha-ha. LMAO at that one. Would you like to explain that to the people that seem to enjoy my stories.**_

_**Do you realize how unoriginal and stupid you sound Fly Fox?**_

_**PS: Tell me of something that is original?**_


End file.
